The present invention relates primarily to protective bars known as bullbars and a device used to mount them to a vehicle.
A conventional way of mounting a bullbar to a vehicle involves the use of mounting brackets which at one end are connected to the chassis of a vehicle underneath the vehicle bumperbar and at the other end are connected to the bullbar.
The problem with existing mounting brackets is that they are not specifically adapted to do anything other than hold the bullbar in place. If the bullbar is hit by something the bullbar is suppose to absorb all of the impact and prevent transferal of any significant impact to the vehicle itself.
The present invention is aimed at improving the energy absorbing characteristics of a vehicle having a protective bar, by providing a device that is able to mount a bullbar and at the same time is able to absorb energy associated with an impact on the bullbar.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for interconnecting a protective bar and a vehicle, the device including a first connection means which is adapted to be connected to a protective bar, a second connection means which is adapted to be connected to a vehicle and an impact absorbing means which is adapted to at least partially absorb energy associated with an impact on the protective bar which is to be connected to the first connection means, wherein the impact absorbing means includes spaced lateral walls and a generally hollow member located there-between.
Preferably the lateral walls define a partial enclosure in which a major part of the generally hollow member is located.
The hollow member preferably comprises a tubular member.
The hollow member may be cylindrical in shape.
Alternatively the hollow member is oblong, square, rectangular or any other geometrical shape in cross section.
The hollow member may be a pipe.
The hollow member preferably has internal walls for strengthening purposes.
The hollow member may have a longitudinal axis which is oriented substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the device.
Preferably the hollow member has at least one internal wall extending between opposing inner wall surfaces of the impact absorbing means.
Preferably the device has the first connection means located at a front end and the second connection means located at a rearward end, with the impact absorbing means spaced lateral walls extending rearwardly from the front end.
It is preferred that the hollow member is connected to the lateral walls.
The hollow member may be welded to inner surfaces of the lateral walls.
Preferably the lateral walls include diverging first sections.
Preferably the lateral walls include converging second sections.
The first and second sections preferably form an enclosure in which the hollow member is located.
The first and second sections preferably are separated by respective bends.
The impact absorbing means may include a series of first and second sections.
It is preferred that the impact absorbing means includes axially extending lateral walls which each have a zigzag shape.
It is preferred that the impact absorbing means includes a pair of spaced lateral walls having a symmetric configuration with respect to a longitudinal axes of the device.
The impact absorbing means may include a top section comprising an inclined wall which extends at least partially over the hollow member.
The inclined wall may be located within the space between the two lateral walls.
Alternatively the top section may include a top wall which overlaps the lateral walls on either side thereof. The inclined wall may be arranged substantially symmetrically between the diverging first sections.
The inclined wall may be connected to inner surfaces of the diverging first sections.
The inclined wall may extend downwardly from a rearward end to a forward end.
The forward end of the inclined wall may comprise an apex.
The inclined wall may be triangular in shape.
Preferably the inclined wall rearward end extends into a generally flat top wall section.
The flat top wall section may be generally horizontally disposed.
A forward end of the flat top wall section preferably extends over the hollow member.
It is preferred that the forward end of the flat top wall section extends over the converging second section.
The rearward end of the inclined wall preferably commences approximately half way across the hollow member.
The inclined wall and forward end of the flat top wall section may be connected to the top of the hollow member.
The inclined wall may dip below the top edge of the walls of the diverging first section.
The top wall may be planar.
The lateral walls may be planar.
It is preferred that the diverging first section comprises lateral wall sections that have converging top and bottom edges.
The converging second section(s) preferably includes wall sections of generally constant height.
The lateral walls may comprise lateral bends which separate the diverging first section(s) from the converging second section(s).
The lateral walls preferably comprise a rearward section extending rearwardly from the converging second section(s).
The rearward section may comprise rearwardly extending outwardly angled walls and substantially parallel walls.
The lateral walls preferably comprise a plurality of converging and diverging walls.
The lateral walls are preferably arranged symmetrically.
It is preferred that the lateral walls comprise a plurality of side corrugations.
The lateral walls may be adapted to be collapsible when absorbing an axially applied force to a front-end thereof.
It is preferred that the lateral walls are adapted to concertina upon receiving a large force applied to a forward-end thereof.
The hollow member may be adapted to resist twisting of the lateral members.
According to one embodiment the hollow member is adapted to promote uniform crushing of lateral walls.
According to one embodiment the impact absorbing means comprises a plurality of hollow members arranged axially or side by side.
According to another embodiment the device comprises a plurality of enclosures formed by diverging and converging lateral walls with at least one hollow member located in each of the enclosures which are formed thereby.
The top wall section may be adapted to resist rotation of the device when an impact force is received by a protective bar connected to the first connection means.
It is preferred that the first connection means comprises a forwardly extending member.
The first connection means preferably includes a generally vertically oriented plane arm member.
According to one embodiment the first connection means comprises the plurality of plates which are arranged side by side.
It is preferred that the plurality of plates are connected together.
According to one embodiment the first connection means comprises a protective bar mounting section having a slot at a front edge thereof.
According to one embodiment the lateral walls form an enclosure having a diamond configuration, with one corner of the diamond configuration open.
Preferably the second connection means comprises a plurality of walls of the lateral walls.
The second connection means preferably is located at a rearward end of the lateral walls.
The tubular pipe may contact an inner surface of diverging and converging sections.
It is preferred that a minor part of the tubular pipe peripheral surface protrudes beyond gaps between lateral walls at bends between the converging section and outwardly extending walls of the lateral walls.
The gap is preferably narrower than the diameter of the tubular member.
It is preferred that the top wall extends over the outside of the bends between the converging section and outwardly extending walls.